True Innocence
by See Jane Write
Summary: Angelus reveled himself to be evil to one Scooby before threatening to kill Willow in Innocence. Rating for sexual content.
1. Chapter One

True Innocence

Disclaimer: Cordelia, Angelus, the rest of the Scoobies, the mythology, the events of "Surprise", and whatever are all Joss's and I cannot change that because the world is a cruel place. It takes loveable things like clowns and cute cartoon mice and uses them to further a corporation's desire to control the minds and money of innocents...And yes, for most of that I was quoting Mr. Snaffleburger, which FYI is one of the best thingies on the Internet...)

Author's Note: Yea, it's not likely to have happened, but that's the fun of it all...And as I'm writing this I'm extremely hyper due to the chocolate chips and have just watched the _American Pie_ movies...Takes place directly after Willow finds out about Cordelia and Xander but before Angelus comes to the school and is reveled to be evil.

Cordelia Chase grumbled angrily as she waited in the Sunnydale High School basement for Xander to show up and start making out with her. She doubted they had anything real between the two of them. Hell, she had told Xander those exact words. Groping in a broom closet is not dating, she reminded herself as she tried to fight back her growing frustration. No one had ever stood her up before. No one that she truly wanted to be with, she amended as she thought of Devon. But Devon was different. Granted, he was much cooler and she could publicly admit that she was with him while she would never do that with Xander. But Xander

"Where is that boy?" she asked out loud as she sat down near the stairs. This was their plan. When things got bad, they would go to the basement and make out for a while. She grumbled again as she realized the answer to her own question. "Probably off talking about how great Buffy is or talking about poor, defenseless Willow," she whined. "I swear if that boy ever thought about me for just a little bit, it would simple things up so much."

"I could think about you," Angelus whispered with a wicked smile as he approached the cheerleader from behind, placing one large hand on her shoulder. "I could think about you a lot," he continued seductively. "It's been a long time since I had anyone."

"What?" Cordelia asked as she turned around slowly to look up at Angel.

Angelus shrugged. "Last night meant nothing. Slayer's not so good with the woo-ing of men," he informed Cordelia. "Something tells me that you'd be better."

"Well, duh," Cordelia responded as if Angel were the stupidest person she had ever met, with the possible exception of Xander Harris. "I'm the dating superhero."

Angelus smiled happily as he spun Cordelia around completely to get a better look at her. "Can I see your special powers?" he asked curiously.

"Like what?" Cordelia asked seductively. It was not cheating, she told herself. _Xander and I are not dating and I can't cheat on him if we're not even dating. If anyone would be cheating, which is not happening 'cause we're **not**__ dating, then it'd be him. He's the one who isn't here._

Angelus shrugged again as he pulled Cordelia further into the school basement. "Kissing, groping, body-ness, the whole Cordelia package," he began as he started admiring the girl's perfectly tanned neck. So long, so beautiful, he thought to himself. So begging for him to bite her.

"What about Buffy?" Cordelia asked cautiously. The last thing she needed was someone with physical superhero strength coming after her for messing with her boyfriend.

"What about her?" Angelus asked as he fought back a laugh. "There is nothing to her. She sucks, I told you that. Pay attention."

Cordelia shrugged. "Alright," she said as she moved in closer to Angel, wrapping her arms around his muscular upper body and running her fingers up to his hair. Her red lips moved in closer towards the vampire's before locking in a tight kiss, tongues swirling all over the place. Cordelia then continued her act by moving her fingers down Angel's back towards the bottom of his black shirt, holding its ends within her thin fingers.

"Hey, hey, hey," Angelus argued as he pulled his head away from hers while he felt Cordelia trying to lift his shirt up. "You don't get to see my goodies until I've had a good look at yours."

"That hardly seems fair," Cordelia pointed out. "Men and your manliness," she spat in disgust.

"Do you want me to ditch you?" Angelus asked, clearly annoyed by Cordelia's behavior.

Cordelia sighed as she gazed into Angel's deep and dark brown eyes. "You got me," she announced as she pulled her hands back towards her own body towards the bottom of her white shirt.

"You could speed it up a little," Angelus encouraged.

"Patience, patience."

Angelus shook his head. "Don't want patience. Bored," he said plainly as he continued gazing at her long neck.

Cordelia smiled as she tossed the shirt aside, moving closer to Angel wearing nothing more but a black bra above her waist. "Worth the wait?" she asked curiously as she leaned in closer to Angel, wrapping her hands around his upper body as she returned to her original clothes-removing task of taking off his black shirt while kissing him.

Angelus gave a mental smile as he felt his shirt coming off his body. He allowed for the cheerleader to remove it all the way before he too wrapped his arms around her thin body while they shared a long and intense kiss. Angelus ran his fingers up and down Cordelia's mostly bare back as he tried to unhook her bra. He smiled again as he was successful in doing such.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked as she pulled away slightly.

"What?" Angelus asked as he smiled at the results of his hard work. "Too much for you to handle? Maybe Buffy was better," he mumbled to himself.

"No!" Cordelia argued. "Buffy is in no way better than I am!" she pouted.

"Prove it," Angelus commanded.

"Um, how do you want me to do that besides just being here?" Cordelia asked in confusion.

"Well, by this time Buffy had me upside down and dreaming of happy land. Couldn't take me there though," Angelus recalled with a tragic sigh.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Cordelia began. "You want to have sex down here in this basement?"

Angelus nodded. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "N-no, not really," she said with a small hint of uncertainty. _God, if Xander knew_she began thinking to herself. _No, can't think about him. Angel is so much hotter anywayÉAnd he's thinking of me to Buffy, ugh, but thinking of me_

Angelus grinned as he grabbed Cordelia's wrist and pulled her further into the basement, hidden from any one who might try to enter. He then tore the zipper to his pants open and pushed them down his legs. He frowned, looking over at Cordelia, waiting for her to do the same with her skirt.

Cordelia nodded, catching the hint as she carefully pushed her skirt down to her ankles followed shortly by her underwear.

"Oh, yea," Angelus said with a pleased smile at the sight he saw in front of him.

Cordelia smiled back at the vampire. "Time to preheat the oven," she said with a smile as she knelt down and started licking Angel's front, starting above his waist and working his way up to his neck. "Your turn," she said with a smile as she finished.

"You know what, let's skip this part and get straight to the good stuff," Angelus said as he hoisted Cordelia up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. With his hands held underneath Cordelia's bottom for support, he walked over towards the side, slamming the young woman against the wall. Angelus thrust his body closer towards Cordelia and moments later the cheerleader was slowly moving up and down with expressions of pleasure on her youthful face.

Angelus smiled sinisterly as he watched Cordelia's facial expressions. The two of them continued kissing for a moment. Cordelia then leaned her head against that hard wall, gasping and panting. Angelus smiled at this, thinking he had waited long enough to get what he wanted.

He brought his head closer towards her upper chest, licking it tenderly. Cordelia made a small noise of excitement as she leaned closer to Angelus causing the two of them to fall backwards against the floor with Cordelia on top. Angelus groaned as he rolled her over.

As Cordelia continued panting and running her fingers along Angelus's back, the vampire vamped out and stared longingly at the body in front of it. All the blood running in through her veins just begging him to drink it. Angelus let out a short yet creepy laugh as he moved in closer towards the girl's left breast, sinking his teeth into a spot just above it.

_Oh, yea,_ he thought as her warm blood began pouring down his throat. Sweet tasting, he noted as he clearly enjoyed the experience. Cordelia's continued pantings helped.

Cordelia shrieked in pain as she realized what was going on. Immediately she tried to break free from Angelus's grip but she was finding the task nearly impossible. "Stop it!" she begged as tears of excruciating pain rolled down her tanned cheeks. "Please, I'm not what you want."

"Exactly," Angelus said wickedly. "You're so much better than that," he said as he pulled himself away from her. He then reached for his clothes and began putting them on. "Well, you were," he corrected.

"Angel, what's wrong with you?" Cordelia choked out as both her hands fled to the open wound.

"Nothing's wrong," Angelus informed her with a happy smile. "I'm finally free. Bye now," he called as he wandered off towards the sewers he had entered through.

Cordelia watched sadly in pain as he left her. Slowly, she pulled her left hand away from her chest, closely noting the blood on it. She sighed heavily as she used her feet to get a better reach of her skirt. With her free left hand, she struggled to put it on. She crawled along the floor towards the spot where she had left her shirt. Quickly and carefully, she tossed it over her head and placed her right arm through its proper sleeve. She tried to gather the strength to get her left arm to go in, but she could not. It hurt too much. The only thing she could do was sit there with large tears rolling down her eyes while her hands clutched at the bite mark in attempt to keep her blood loss down. She remained that way until Xander finally came down and found her.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If any name, place, instance, bit of mythology, whatever looks familiar, then it came from the mastermind behind the whole show. We call him Joss Whedon

"Oh god," Xander said as he reached the bottom of the stairs where Cordelia was sitting, her hands clutched over her left breast in pain. Although his girlfriend was no longer making any noise, Xander could see the small rivers of tears flowing down her slightly paled cheeks. "Cordy," he began as he walked closer to her. "Cordy, what happened?" he asked as he sat down next to her, his hand going to her right shoulder.

Cordelia shook her head in slight shame as she moved closer towards Xander. "It's stupid," she whispered. "I'm stupid for allowing it to happen," she informed Xander.

"Shh, shh," Xander whispered soothingly as he pulled her closer to him. "I won't think any less of you. What happened?" he asked, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

Again Cordelia refused by shaking her head. "It's nothing, really," she tried to assure him. "I'm fine."

"If it's nothing, then remove your hands and put your shirt on properly," Xander told her. As Cordelia shook her head once more, Xander reached for her left hand, pulling it away from the rest of her body. He studied it for a moment, frowning at the blood on it. "Cordelia," he said in a warning tone of voice.

"Hmm?" she asked weakly.

"How'd this happen?" he asked as he pulled her other hand away, examining the wound. _Focus on the wound, _he commanded himself. _That bite mark is what you're focusing on, not what is directly underneath it._ "Who bit you?" he asked as he allowed for Cordelia to go back to covering the mark up.

"A vampire," Cordelia whispered in slight disgust.

"Any particular vampire?" Xander asked in concern.

Cordelia shook her head slightly. "Just a vampire. He scampered away through the sewers a little while ago. And Xander"

"What?" Xander asked as he looked into Cordelia's eyes.

Cordelia looked down, not wanting to meet Xander's gaze. "Can you not mention this to anyone? Willow in particular."

Xander nodded. "Of course," he promised as he stood up. "Wait here, I'll get you a first aid kit and all that."

Cordelia nodded as she watched Xander move up the stairs.

((And this would be the part in the episode "Innocence" by Joss where Xander comes up, Willow's there, and Angelus shows up and all that...Since it's not mine, I'm not writing it but that's where this fits in with that...))

"Where are you going?" Willow asked in a hurt voice as she saw Xander getting ready to leave the school library, a small white box held in her friend's hand.

"Just to the bathroom," Xander lied.

"Bathroom?" Willow asked in disbelief. "Is that what you're calling Cordelia now? First broom closets, now bathrooms?" she accused angrily.

"It's nothing like that!" Xander shot back angrily as he left the library. As quickly as he could, he ran to the entrance to the basement and down the stairs to where he had left Cordelia. "Sorry it took so long," he apologized. "Angel was up there and Willow was giving me a hard time about us."

"What us?" Cordelia asked.

"Us," Xander said. "You and me. Together." He sighed, moving closer to her and sitting down. "Fine. What we have may not mean something to you, but it means something to me," he said as he pried Cordelia's away from her upper body again.

Cordelia smiled slightly at Xander. "It does mean something to me," she assured him. "I get that it means something to you and that makes it a bigger something for me."

"Good," Xander said as he started dabbing at the bite mark with an alcohol wipe. Cordelia flinched slightly as it touched her skin. "Sorry," Xander apologized. "But Cordy..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Cordelia nodded slightly before flinching again as Xander continued tending to her. "What is it?" she asked.

"The vampire," Xander began. "The one who bit you," he added for clarification. "Was it Angel by any chance?"

Cordelia felt her face flushing with embarrassment. Xander knew and she could not try to deny it. "How-how did you know?" she asked. _Shit,_ she thought angrily to herself. _Does he know anything else? Like what went on before that?_

"Just a guess," Xander said as he applied a fresh bandage to the bite mark. He stopped momentarily, glancing down and smiling in approval. "He was up there talking...Taunting, actually. And threatening. He's evil now, Cordelia. I don't want you near him." He sighed, standing up while mentally adding to himself, _I don't really want you near any man, but..._­

"I don't want to be near him either," Cordelia said as she grabbed Xander's hand and pulled herself up. "And if I forget, I have the not flattering mark and sharp pain above my breast. And I know you were looking at it," she informed Xander.

"What?" Xander asked as he began walking up the stairs. "I was not," he argued.

"The two of us know that's not true," Cordelia countered. "Come on," she said. "The sooner we're out of this basement, the better."


End file.
